Hurt
by ilianakate
Summary: OS... Kate fait le point sur sa relation avec Rick... spoiler saison 4...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir la compagnie ! **

**Voici un petit OS écrit hier soir en moins de deux heures, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je tiens également à préciser que je n'ai pas regarder les derniers épisodes de la saison 4, donc j'espère ne pas être trop éloignée de ce qu'il s'y passe et de l'évolution des personnages... **

**Merci à madoka pour avoir nourri mon inspiration en me bombardant de chansons toutes plus déprimantes les unes que les autres ! Donc comme vous l'aurez compris, cet OS est assez triste et déprimant... **

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

**HURT**

Depuis combien de temps étais-je assise dans le noir ? Depuis combien de temps observais-je le ciel déverser ces trombes d'eau sur la ville ? Depuis combien de temps avais-je laissé le froid qui s'était abattu sur la ville s'harmoniser avec celui qui habitait mon âme ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Et cela m'était égal. Le ciel versait ces larmes que j'étais incapable de laisser s'échapper. J'étais comme anesthésiée, détachée de tout, et me contentais de rester là, spectatrice impuissante du désastre qu'était ma vie. Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de ma tête, et je frémissais en me rappelant de la haine que j'avais perçue dans la voix de Castle, de l'animosité qui habitait son regard. Et le froid s'intensifia en moi, m'emprisonnant un peu dans son étreinte paralysante, me tirant plus que jamais vers ce gouffre sans fond qui s'était ouvert sous mes pieds bien des années plus tôt, et qui aujourd'hui était sur le point de m'engloutir.

Dans un effort titanesque, je fermais les yeux, comme pour échapper à cette réalité qui se faisait trop écrasante, presque insupportable. Mais sur le rideau de mes paupières, le visage fermé et hostile de mon partenaire se dessina, et je rouvrais vivement les yeux sur un gémissement de désespoir. Le cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il était emprisonné dans un étau de fer, mon souffle se faisait hacher dans ma poitrine, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, oppressée par cette terrible vérité. Je l'avais perdu. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais c'était un fait. Un râle d'agonie m'échappa à cette constatation, et tout mon corps se crispa violemment, comme pour lutter contre cette évidence. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur mes cuisses, et la douleur provoquer par la morsure de mes ongles sur ma peau délicate me fit à peine tressaillir, dérisoire par rapport à la douleur qui me labourait l'âme. Je l'avais perdu, et je plongeais dans l'obscurité du désespoir.

Alors que les éléments se déchaînaient à l'image de mes sentiments, je restais amorphe, incapable de réagir. Je restais là, me livrant tout entière à cette peine sans fin qui m'inondait par vagues de plus en plus violentes et impérieuses, à la hauteur de ma souffrance. Ma peau était glacée, mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que mon sang s'était gelé dans mes veines, et que mon cœur avait cessé de battre ? Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide ? Terrassée par le poids de la solitude qui était la mienne sans la chaleur réconfortante de sa présence à mes côtés, je restais là, tentant de vaincre la brume qui obscurcissait mes pensées pour comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi. Comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à abandonner. Comprendre pour réparer. Comprendre pour le reconquérir. Comprendre pour guérir. Mais ma raison souffla la flamme de l'espoir qui s'était rallumée en moi, en me criant qu'il était trop tard, que j'avais laissé passer ma chance.

Une main glacée m'étreignit le cœur, et je portais une main tremblante à ma poitrine comme pour apaiser la souffrance qui investissait en maître chaque parcelle de mon être, Mais je savais cette tentative vaine. L'obscurité qui s'était abattue sur ma vie ne ferait que s'accroitre et s'assombrir chaque jour un plus, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il n'était plus là pour me guider vers la lumière, pour me promettre que la fin du cauchemar était proche. Au lieu d'être le soutien dont j'avais besoin pour m'éloigner du gouffre sur le bord duquel j'évoluais, il m'y avait précipité la tête la première, et la lumière qu'il symbolisait s'était estompée au gré de ma chute. J'aurais voulu hurler, le supplier de ne pas baisser les bras, de ne pas me tourner le dos, mais les mots s'étaient coincés dans ma gorge, et mes cris de désespoir et d'impuissance s'était silencieusement répercutés dans le vide de mon esprit, comme si je me refusais à croire à ce qu'il se passait.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie si peu maitresse d'une situation, mais là je n'avais rien contrôlé. Je n'avais pu qu'être la spectatrice de sa reddition. Parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, il avait décidé de renoncer. Il reniait sa promesse et abandonnait. J'avais cru qu'il avait compris et accepter mon besoin de temps, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. J'avais trop attendu, je l'avais trop repoussé, et il en avait eu assez. Je m'étais trop longtemps menti à moi-même, et à lui par la même occasion, et je l'avais perdu. Ma propre stupidité me percutait de plein fouet, alors qu'assise seule dans le noir, je ne pouvais que constater l'échec de mon existence. Je pensais tout savoir, tout maîtriser, mais je ne savais ni ne contrôlais rien. Ma vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'illusions auxquelles je m'étais accrochée pour mieux fuir la réalité, et à présent, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même face au désastre dont j'avais été l'instigatrice.

En le perdant, j'avais perdu une partie de moi-même, celle qui avait accès à la lumière, celle qui reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie, celle qui se sentait chaque jour un peu plus forte, et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. J'avais eu tant de mal à croire en nouveau aux possibilités infinies qu'offraient la vie, et l'amour, mais il m'avait permis de croire à nouveau, il m'avait fait renaître aux sentiments. Mais à présent, il m'avait tout repris, et je me sentais encore plus seule et démunie que je ne l'étais avant son arrivée dans ma vie. Il avait entrouvert les portes d'un monde chaleureux et accueillant pour finalement m'en claquer la porte au nez, comme s'il m'en avait jugée indigne. A son contact, j'avais cru en cet avenir qu'il me peignait par ses non-dits et la douceur de son regard. J'avais cru que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Et à présent qu'il était parti, je devais me réveiller de ce rêve dans lequel j'avais évoluée grâce à lui, et me confronter à la dure réalité qu'était la mienne.

Assise dans le noir, j'observais le ciel verser ces larmes d'amertume qui empoisonnaient mon âme, et j'étais incapable de me le sortir de la tête. Même le grondement du tonnerre semblait scander son nom, comme pour mieux m'agonir de ces reproches que je me faisais. Il n'était pas là à mes côtés, et pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi présent. Je ne pouvais que penser à lui, le cœur broyé par un sentiment d'abandon, et luttant contre l'inéluctabilité de cette situation, je tentais de trouver le moyen de le ramener dans ma vie. Mais j'avais beau chercher, je me sentais perdre pied en ne trouvant pas de solution, et ma peine se reflétait à travers les éléments déchaînés. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment l'Enfer avait pu s'abattre sur moi de cette façon sans que je vois la catastrophe se profilée à l'horizon. Et c'était ce qui me blessait le plus. De n'avoir rien vu venir. J'avais cru que tout allait bien entre nous, que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et je m'étais lourdement trompée.

Un soupir tremblant, chargé de peine s'échappa de ma poitrine en feu, et je fermais les yeux alors que l'image de ce sourire artificiel qu'il m'avait opposé face à l'incompréhension que son comportement avait éveillée en moi, s'imposait à moi avec la force d'un uppercut. Il avait souri, de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses fans, mais celui-ci n'avait pas atteint ses yeux qui étaient demeurés froids et indifférents. Il semblait tellement détaché, tellement loin de moi, que j'avais eu l'impression que toute une galaxie nous séparait alors que je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher. Sous le choc de ce que je lisais dans son regard, je n'avais pas esquissé le moindre geste pour le retenir, l'empêcher de partir loin de moi, de me quitter, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander des explications, pas eu le temps de lui dire. Mais lui dire quoi ? Lui dire que j'étais désolée, que je ne voulais pas le blesser. Mais ne le savait-il pas déjà ? N'avait-il pas compris ce que je n'avais pas la force de lui dire avec des mots ?

Je savais que mon silence était injuste, et qu'll était normal qu'il se soit finalement lassé, persuadé que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais payer de retour. Et alors que je frémissais violemment, mon corps s'engourdissant de plus en plus, j'en venais à penser que le laisser partir serait la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour lui. Oui, je devais le laisser prendre ses distances et faire sa vie sans moi. J'étais trop abimée pour réussir à le rendre heureux, et il méritait tant de l'être. Les ténèbres ne m'effrayaient pas, j'y étais habituée, mais je ne voulais pas l'y entraîner. Il appartenait à la lumière, comme j'appartenais à l'obscurité, et je ne devais pas souiller son âme plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Oui, je devais lui rendre sa liberté, aussi difficile que ce soit. Prenant de profondes et courtes inspirations, cherchant à me donner le courage de faire ce qui devait être fait, je tendais une main tremblante vers mon cellulaire. Je devais en finir. Ici et maintenant.

« **Mon amour pour toi ne sera jamais à la hauteur de celui que tu mérites de recevoir….**

**Poursuis ton chemin sans moi et sois heureux…**

**Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu m'as apporté,**

**Et le souvenir de ta présence sera ma lumière dans l'obscurité de mon existence…**

**Adieu Rick** »

Mes doigts semblaient volés de leur propre chef sur les touches de mon cellulaire, et je laissais mon cœur me guider dans le choix des mots que je lui adressais. Je voulais qu'il sache, même si ce message était la dernière chose que nous partagions. Je m'ouvrais à lui comme je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le faire, tout en sachant qu'il était trop tard, et qu'il avait tourné la page. Et je devrais vivre le restant e mes jours avec le poids de ce regret. Vidée de mes forces, je laissais choir mon portable sur le sol, et repliant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, je me blottissais sur mon canapé, reprenant ma contemplation des larmes célestes qui ruisselaient contre les vitres de mon appartement, comme les perles salées qui s'échappaient enfin de mes yeux. Mon cœur saignait, mon âme meurtrie agonisait, et pourtant, je me sentais détachée de tout, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je n'avais plus le goût à rien, et je savais que personne ne pourrait un jour comblé le vide qu'il avait laissé dans ma vie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors, qu'en avez vous penser? **

**Laissez-moi un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Bisous et bonne soirée**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !  
**

**Encore une fic dont j'ai oublié de poster la suite, décidément je ne tourne pas rond en ce moment !  
**

**J'ai écris ce POV après que l'on met dis que le POV de Kate était incomplet, et je précise que je n'écrirais pas de troisième partie, donc je laisse votre imagination faire le reste du travail...  
**

**Faites moi part de votre avis, et bonne lecture !  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
**

**POV de Rick : **

J'avais passé la soirée à rire et à plaisanter, à m'amuser. Du moins en apparence. Mais en vérité, je ne pensais qu'à elle, et les litres d'alcool que je m'évertuais à ingurgiter avec méthode n'y changeais rien. Elle hantait mes pensées comme elle hantait mes jours et mes nuits, comme elle hantait ma vie. En fait, l'alcool empirait les choses, et lorsqu'en embrassant ma dernière conquête, c'était son visage que j'avais vu, son prénom que je m'étais retenu de murmurer, je comprenais qu'il était temps de rentrer chez moi. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de la trahir alors que je n'étais rien pour elle ? Pourquoi loin d'elle, fallait-il que j'ai l'impression d'être exilé ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je me sente comme un livre sans intrigues, sans mots ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je me sente comme l'oiseau dont on a rogné les ailes et qui ne peut rejoindre son nid ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être un navire livré aux flots déchaînés et qui ne peut rentrer au port faute de phare pour le guider ?

Je la haïssais autant que je l'aimais en cet instant. Parce que je me sentais mal et qu'elle était tranquillement assise chez elle, à vivre sa vie, bien loin de mes tourments. Parce qu'elle parvenait à dormir du sommeil du juste alors que Morphée me fuyait comme la peste, me refusant ce répit salutaire dont j'aurais pourtant bien besoin. Parce que le manque d'elle devenait si cruel que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Alors je me comportais comme un imbécile, replongeant dans mes anciens travers pour mieux l'oublier, pour mieux me fuir et oublier que je l'aimais sans espoir. Oui, en cet instant je la haïssais pour m'avoir menti, pour avoir nourri cet espoir illusoire en moi pour mieux me le reprendre. Je la haïssais autant que je l'aimais, et c'était bien là tout le problème. Parce que malgré toute cette souffrance qu'elle m'infligeait, elle restait la seule à mes yeux. Je tentais de me perdre dans des bras qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais rien n'y faisait.

C'est elle que mon cœur espérait, elle que mon corps appelait malgré tous mes efforts. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je sentis mon corps trembler violemment, et je me précipitais vers la sortie de ce bar dont j'avais oublié le nom, oubliant de prévenir ma compagne. Mais quelle importance ? Ce n'était pas elle. Le souffle haletant, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, j'offris mon visage à la brise nocturne, indifférent à la pluie diluvienne, espérant que le vent emporterait son souvenir loin de moi, me libérant de cette emprise qu'elle exerçait sur moi, mais là encore, rien n'y fit. Son image m'accompagnait partout, se faufilant sur l'écran de mes pensées lorsque je m'y attendais le moins, comme pour mieux me rappeler que j'étais là où je ne devrais pas être. Loin d'elle. Mais je repoussais cette pensée. Je ne devais pas replonger. Je ne devais pas lui pardonner une fois encore. C'était elle qui avait choisi pour nous, comme toujours, et je me devais d'accepter qu'elle ne serait jamais mienne.

Et en bon égoïste que j'étais, son amitié ne me suffisait pas. J'en avais toujours voulu plus. Mais l'espoir était mort, et ma respiration résonnait sans fin dans mes oreilles, alors que les battements de mon cœur me parvenaient étouffés, léger écho de ce cœur brisé qui ne battait plus que pour assurer ma survie. Je savais que je me comportais comme un imbécile. Aussi bien par mon comportement des derniers jours, que par le fait que je me raccrochais à mes sentiments à sens unique. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Aimer Kate, c'était comme me lever tous les matins. Une habitude tellement ancrée dans mon quotidien, que j'ignorais comment apprendre à vivre autrement. L'air frais me fit du bien, me dégrisant légèrement, et je décidais de marcher pour regagner le Loft afin de finir de me dessaouler. Et inéluctablement, mes pensées me ramenèrent à elle, et un sourire étirait mes lèvres. Un sourire moqueur et désabusé, bien loin des sourires étincelants et heureux qu'elle seule savait faire fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Mais depuis que je l'avais quittée, depuis que j'avais pris la résolution de sortir de sa vie pour mon propre bien, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu toute capacité de sourire, comme si toute ma joie de vivre s'était évaporée avec elle. Les mots me manquaient pour décrire à quel point sa présence me manquait, à quel point je mourrais à petit feu loin d'elle. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais me permettre de revenir en arrière sous peine de me perdre définitivement dans ce cercle vicieux qu'était notre relation. Je savais que chaque jours du reste de ma vie, elle allait me manquer, et que c'était une blessure dont je ne guérirais jamais, mais je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. Pas après avoir eu la confirmation, qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé mes sentiments, et qu'elle ne les partagerait jamais. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de lui imposer ma présence sous prétexte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle.

Je savais qu'elle tenait à moi, mais elle ne m'aimait pas, pas comme moi je l'aimais, au point de devenir dépendant de sa présence, au point de souffrir physiquement de son absence. Et j'allais devoir apprendre à vivre, ou plutôt à survivre sans elle. Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres me fit relever la tête, et je constatais que j'étais déjà presque arrivé chez moi. Et j'étais à nouveau sobre comme un chameau. Au moins n'aurais-je pas à subir le regard désapprobateur et inquiet de ma fille et de ma mère. En soupirant, je traversais la rue, prêt à faire face à une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie, sans pouvoir me réfugier dans l'écriture. Depuis ma terrible découverte, les mots qui me venaient n'étaient que haine et violence. Jamais mes écrits n'avaient été aussi sombres et sanglants, et j'avais préféré m'abstenir, sachant où cela me conduirait. Et je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Nikki. Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait de Beckett, et je ne voulais pas salir cet ultime lien qui me reliait à ma muse, même de façon indirecte.

J'étais pathétique, j'en avais conscience, mais si j'avais renoncé à la présence de ma muse, je me sentais incapable de perdre dans le même temps son double de papier. Alors que je pénétrais dans le hall de mon immeuble, la sonnerie de mon cellulaire me tira de mes funestes pensées, et je m'en emparais en attendant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. J'arquais un sourcil incrédule en voyant le nom de ma tortionnaire s'affiché sur mon écran. Et je me surprenais à vouloir supprimer ce message sans même le lire. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire. Qu'elle était désolée, mais que les sentiments ne se commandaient pas. Qu'elle m'aimait comme une amie, mais pas comme une amante. Et que pour mon propre bien, il valait mieux mettre un terme à notre partenariat. Mais j'étais arrivé seul à ces mêmes conclusions. Alors pourquoi me torturé un peu plus en lisant cet ultime acte de rejet ? Mon doigt survola la touche supprimée, mais mon cœur cessa de battre à l'idée d'effacer ce message d'elle qui pourrait bien être le dernier.

C'était peut-être un message d'adieu, mais il venait d'elle. Et même si la lecture de ce court texte risquait fort de mettre mon cœur à l'agonie, je ne parvenais pas à m'en débarrasser. Et avant que j'en ai véritablement conscience, le message s'affichait.

« **Mon amour pour toi ne sera jamais à la hauteur de celui que tu mérites de recevoir….**

**Poursuis ton chemin sans moi et sois heureux…**

**Je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu m'as apporté,**

**Et le souvenir de ta présence sera ma lumière dans l'obscurité de mon existence…**

**Adieu Rick** »

Mon cerveau éteint mis de longues minutes à assimiler le sens de ce message, comme s'il se refusait à croire les mots qu'il déchiffrait laborieusement. Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas m'être trompé à ce point. Frénétiquement, je me repassais les derniers mois en mémoire, et alors que je réalisais toute la portée de mon erreur, je sentais une sueur froide me coulée le long de l'échine. Elle allait me tuer. Lentement, douloureusement. Parce qu'en quelques jours, j'avais détruit tout ce que nous avions si durement construit. Je m'étais conduit comme celui que je ne voulais surtout pas être à ses yeux, simplement pour lui montrer que son rejet ne me blessait pas, que je pouvais parfaitement me passer d'elle, ce qui était un énorme mensonge. Et alors que je pensais être le seul à souffrir, je comprenais qu'elle aussi était blessée, d'autant que j'avais bien conscience qu'elle ne comprenait pas mon changement d'attitude, ma prise de distance brutale.

Fermant les yeux, je prenais une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer le rythme effréné des battements de mon cœur qui revenait enfin à la vie. C'était un cauchemar, et j'allais me réveillé. Mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours là, dans le hall de mon immeuble, mon portable dans une main, et l'autre appuyé contre le mur, m'empêchant de tomber sous l'impact de ma découverte. Englué dans ma souffrance, j'avais nié sa propre douleur, ses propres sentiments, malgré les signes me prouvant qu'elle avançait vers moi, qu'elle s'ouvrait à moi. Mais elle m'aimait, elle venait de me l'écrire. Et elle me rendait ma liberté, me déchargeant de ma promesse. Désabusée par mon comportement, blessée dans ses sentiments, elle allait s'emmurée encore plus solidement, et je ne pourrais qu'observer le désastre en sachant que c'était entièrement ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser plonger à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

Si elle était mon phare dans la nuit, j'étais visiblement le sien, et je me devais de remplir ma fonction jusqu'au bout. J'avais commis des erreurs, j'en avais conscience, mais je n'étais pas le seul fautif, et j'espérais qu'elle accepterait de me laisser m'expliquer, qu'elle ne fuirait pas la discussion. Je devais la voir, et je devais la voir maintenant. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je voulais être à ses côtés, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Je voulais être son partenaire, son ami, son confident, son roc, son amour, son amant. Je voulais être tout pour elle comme elle était tout pour moi. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je ne me sentais chez moi qu'auprès d'elle, et que ma maison pourrait être ses bras si elle se laissait enfin aller, tout comme je pourrais être son havre de paix. Je voulais qu'elle sache que la simple idée de la perdre m'avait rendu fou de souffrance, me faisant verser des larmes d'amertume. Je me mettrais à genoux s'il le fallait pour la convaincre de me revenir, de me pardonner de n'être qu'un imbécile.

Oui, les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour décrire à quel point ma vie avait perdue tout sens depuis qu'elle n'en faisait plus partie, et je ne voulais plus passer une autre minute loin d'elle. Pas alors que j'avais l'assurance qu'elle m'aimait tout autant. Et elle était prête à se sacrifier pour faire mon bonheur. Mais ignorait-elle que je ne pouvais être heureux qu'en sa présence ? Qu'elle seule avait le pouvoir de faire naître mes sourires ? De faire battre mon cœur ? De donner un sens à ma vie ? Ignorait-elle qu'une vie sans elle n'était qu'une parodie d'existence ? Oui j'avais besoin de la voir au plus vite, de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de sa présence, d'entendre les battements de son cœur alors que nos corps se frôleraient. Et alors seulement, j'aurais l'impression d'être à la maison.


End file.
